Onodera Love Triangle Rewritten
by Esmi blood
Summary: Won't explain it to you at all since I don't know the answer to myself yet - Onodera Ritsu
1. Chapter 1: Shocking Reunion

**Hello all beautiful people out there I'm deciding to rewrite Onodera Love Triangle since I read over my fanfic and didn't like one bit and wanted to revise to see how much I have improve during the last year or two. So the people who have review, Favorited, or follow it I'm terrible sorry for this to happen but hopefully I can do a better job on this fanfic.**

 **The fanfic is already down tonight and terribly sorry to all the people out there who enjoy it so much but many people told me it was like Peach Girl and that what I haven't intend to do so now the new Onodera Love Triangle is rewritten but not all the chapter tho**

 **Thank you for reading this and enjoy the new sneak peak or more like the** **premiere** **of this new fanfic**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Shocking Reunion or Romantic Reunion_

Another day working at the Emerald department shoujo manga section with everyone pulling their asses off trying getting their author manga publish even though most of them are being complicated. Onodera Ritsu the novice editor has been in the Emerald Department for a year now with the help of Kisa and Hatori by his side. The young editor was supposedly in the literature department, but there was mixed up and so on Onodera was placed into editing manga. Only to make the situation even more worse is the brunette has to work with his ex-lover from high school Takano Masamune, with his last name change from his parents divorce, the young editor didn't even notice him. After the explanation of the misunderstanding, Ritsu still refuses to confess his love to his only and cherish Masamune. Though 10 years without seeing each other's was pretty difficult for both men, but the demon head-chief never stop loving his little Ritsu.

In the late afternoon Onodera was checking his manuscript from Kazu-senesi, one of Marukawa best shoujo manga author. Having to create nearly 10 volumes for series of the classical novels of all times The Phantom of the Opera. The story is taken in the modern times in Japan where beauty Shira's adopted by the owner of an Opera theater that said to be haunted by the Phantom, who terrifying the audience. Though one day the Phantom and Shira first met a spark sudden bloom between the young teens, but Shira old childhood returns home and is in love with Shira deeply. Somehow Kazu-senesi is in writer blocks or something similar to that situation so a new editor will be joining the Emerald Department starting today. We all know who was volunteer (more like force) to pick up the new editor from the train station, Onodera Ritsu. Mumbling underneath his breath while packing his manuscript before leaving the office.

I swear the gang just love to pick on me because I'm still a newbie, he thought

Today wasn't just his day after all unless what day is his day? Sighing crossly while waiting for the new editor to arrive in about 10 minutes or so. Rumour had its that the newcomer is from England, what a scroll of luck. The brunette did take studying abroad in over there, where he made a few friends since many of the other students were trying to bully the exchange student, but no way that was happening a very special person came across Onodera mind all of suddenly. A young man just barely a year older than the brunette, but was a senior. His dark black that sparkle in the night sky with his unusual navy blue eyes that shimmer by the sun rays. A hint of blush crept upon Onodera face just remembering the older guy who treated the brunette very special to him like no one else. He couldn't forget that Senpai in England, the ache still bare inside his chest of leaving England. Heart breaking to leave special friends and probably another man that he have fallen love in.

WHAT?! AH! RITSU!? Why are you thinking like that of all sudden? Beside, it's been a year already since you left England and ... He probably forgotten all about you.

Forgotten...? Huh? A light thud of string pulled on Ritsu heart having the feeling to be forgotten by someone that is very special to you just sudden shatter into pieces between the moment of harsh concrete and a fragile vase. Feeling tears running up his eyes that the brunette didn't notice about the stairs, a pair of arms pull him aside preventing the young man nearly injuring himself if he had fall down those steps. Breathing a bit heavily by the cause of fear when the pair of arms suddenly pull him onto the stranger chest. Those if the stranger didn't pull him aside he would have slip and rolled down the stairs harshly having to sprain his ankle or worse.

"Are you alright?" asked the stranger

"Yes, thank you for preventing my fall" Ritsu replied

"No problem"

The stranger turn out to be a very handsome man with muscular arms and chest that were very similar to Takano's ,but not much though. He was also wearing a hoodie to be covering his entire face but those eyes. Where has he seen those unusual before? A hint fragrance of cologne draw the young brunette more curious about the stranger. He didn't notice the young man picking up some manuscript of one of Kazu-sensei manga which caught the brunette eyes. Collecting the manuscripts along with the stranger kept his hoodie down as if he wanted to hide his face on purpose. Guess you can say that curiosity kills the cat, Ritsu wanted to know why this man eyes and cologne scent are familiar to someone that he cherish for very much. The other man gave the adorable uke a smirk before looking at the other way. Before reaching the last manuscript both hands together landed on top of the of the other. The beloved and adorable little uke pull his hands away from the stranger but the other caught his hand once more and kiss it gently.

WHAT?!" Ritsu contemplate

Moving a bit further from the other man while covering his blushing face while hearing a hint of snickering "You never change did you Ri-chan." compliment the man.

Ri-chan...No way, he haven't heard that nickname in such a long time now but how? How did this man knew about the nickname? Letting curiosity getting the better of him, Onodera place his hands onto the hoodie before pulling it down with his jaws dropped in silence. It can't be ...Ryo-Senpai, his one and only Senpai (beside Masamune-senpai) who always stayed by his side during the three years together they spent in London. A flow of river running down the side of his cheeks with pain and also joy. Rushing into those gently arms of Okami Ryo, the one man who took care of Ritsu broke heart and restore it back together in a single matter of time when he was about to fallen in love this time with Ryo but never gotten the courage to confess his feelings towards him since that time Ryo had a girlfriend at that time but during the year where both men wrote letters to each others (Takano doesn't even know about this) that he and his girlfriend broken up because she have been cheating on him and got pregnant with another guy. It thug and anger Ritsu heart after knowing that one girl would hurt a lovely gentleman like Ryo. He didn't deserve to be treated like an idiot during all those years they been together. The brunette wished he could have gone back to London and confess his feelings to Ryo but couldn't since he, himself knows that Onodera Ritsu is slowly falling back with in love with Takano Masamune.

Ryo pull the younger man insider his arms tightly while rubbing his hairs gently as he used to back then. Those soft and warm hands make the little uke heart beating super fast as if it were nonstop. How long has it been since those two's were like this? Being so close together felt so different than with Takano, Onodera doesn't know why but maybe because Ryo seem to be more understanding and softer than the black haired but wasn't exactly sure tho

"Ritsu.." Ryo whisper softly

The older man black hair that was similar to the night sky and his navy blue eyes that capture the perfect moment shimmering by the sun rays. His hair seem to identical to Usami-sensei but a bit shorter and his bangs were the same as Ritsu's bangs.

Ryo continue hugging Ritsu ignoring the squealing of fangirls and people staring at them all confuse but also curious as well. He place a light kiss upon the creamy cheek which causes even more squealing from the group of fangirls and whispering from the people around them. The little uke blush before looking away from his best friend or crush whatever that situation he was in but the other man continue whispering in his ear.

"I'll always protect you with my life, Onodera Ritsu"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friends or Couples

Chapter 2: Best friends or Couples

 _ **Takano**_

 _Onodera, learn to answer your phone when I'm calling you_ , thought Takano-san

It's been an hour since the brunette left to pick up the new editor for Kazu-sensei from the train station. Since then the demon editor in chief has been worrying the little uke as each second goes by slowly. Kisa and Hatori were also beginning to worry about Onodera since not only he's new to the Emerald Department but also the youngest one in the group. Guess many would they worry about the brunette very much seem both of the editors are very close to Onodera despite teasing him constantly every day. Especially Mino worry the most since he does have a son of his own and can relate how it's like when one of your children doesn't return home on time. Seem the whole gang was worrying about the adorable Ritsu whom they love to tease kept them distracted from doing work for the next twenty minutes without knowing where Ritsu was until a loud _thump_ happen

 _ **Onodera and Okami**_

Ritsu and Ryo walked to the company in silence but not in an awkward silence like with Takano instead it was like more a peaceful and gentle. Everything that happens at the train station still brings a blush upon the uke face which causes the navy blue eyed man giggle a bit. With the blush being replace with an annoyed face which causes Ryo to baby Onodera just like back in. Though the consequence causes him having a big bruise on the shoulder for the next but didn't really mind since both men were laughing and kept playing around in a game of tag like little kids once more. The little brunette hid behind some trees at a nearby park for a little while to see Ryo clueless looking for him. Trying not to burst out laughing seem to be very difficult for Ritsu but manage until the older men slip before falling a deep water puddling causing him to be all soaked wet. Landing on the wet grass while clutching onto his stomach as the uke kept laughing nonstop.

"I didn't know you wanted to swim" Ritsu tease

" Neither did I but I'm bringing you with me' Ryo replied

The raven haired tackle the younger male nearly dragging him to the deep puddle before falling in the same together with strong laughter coming from both of them. What they didn't know is that Ritsu seems to be inside Ryo muscular arms with his cheek against his chest. Soon their laughter died down when both men stare into each other's eyes just for a bit realizing that both lips were centimeters away from one the other. The position was now different a few seconds ago with Ryo on top of the younger male still staring at his beautiful emerald green eyes that dazzling just like an actual emerald. Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump, the sound of a heartbeat but whom's Ritsu or Ryo, who knows? A little blush snuck up upon Onodera cheek as Ryo face got closer to his own.

"Ryo.," Onodera whispers

"Ritsu.."

As the navy, blue eyed man reached closer to press his lips against the young male's but was interrupted by a phone call from Onodera. Backing away from each others in a flash the brunette answer his phone call without knowing who the caller was?

"Moshi Moshi" He answer

"You finally pick up baka" replied a deep angry voice

 _Eek! I forgotten totally about Takano-san_ , the emerald eyed man thought while nervously trying to talk the demon editor-in-chief. The words couldn't come out straight from his mouth what would he say if Masamune knew that both of the editors were messing around nearly forgetting about work. The pressure upon the little uke became more difficult until Ryo gently took the phone away and answer the call for him. Having a serious look at the raven-haired face which was kind of rare for the lovely gentlemen.

"Gomenasai, Takano-san this is Okami Ryo the new editor for Kazu-sensei the reason for the long delay is that due to the harsh rain that Ritsu and I have been seeking shelter but we're nearly soaked to the bones"

That was Ryo for you, no matter how difficult the situation is , Ryo always knew how to answer every solution which is why many people like him not only for his personality but also how sneaking he can be at times. Ritsu chuckle a bit just the thought of how Takano-san is being fool by Ryo lies, well technically it isn't a lie since a thunderstorm did arrive 15 minutes ago but seeking shelter is a different story

"*Sigh* Fine but Ritsu better return safe and sound, newbie editor"

"Don't worry, little Ritsu will be safe and sound, Takano Masamune or should I say Saga Masamune"

Ritsu's eyes widen when he called the man he loves and also hate at some point by his previous surname. With that answer being replied Ryo hung up the call before seeing the younger editor looking at the ground. Ryo slowly put his arms around the brunette waist once more but Ritsu simply pushes away from him.

"Let's just go"

"Ritsu.."

"Come on before Takano-san gets even more mad"

The next 10 minutes walking were in deadly depress silent when Ritsu kept looking down at the ground. The older man refuses to say anything to the brunette since knowing Ritsu for the past 11 years even though the last year they wrote letters to each others but their bonds have never been broken. Whenever Ritsu is silent like this that means he's distraught and frustrated at the same which is not good at all. Though Ryo is the only one that can control the emerald eyed man. Slowly putting intertwining his fingers with Onodera's very slowly since he doesn't want to stress the younger male anymore. Reaching inside the company not many people were there in the lobby or the elevator well it's barely the ending of Helly Cycle so another two weeks of death and nearly losing your mind.

"Ritsu...do you still love Saga Masamune"

"Hai, I still love him but the present senpai, Takano Masamune not Saga Masamune in the past...But..."

"But what?"

"I can't confess my love to him because I'm scared of hurting him again by another misunderstand by breaking up a second time. I can't live another ten years without him"

The emotional brunette places himself against his old friend who was consoling him with a tight hug feeling with grief and sorrow. Feeling the anger inside his aching chest that his poor little Ritsu was hurt and still in love with his senpai during his high school year. Ryo is the only one that knew about the brunette love life ever since he first saw him crying that one special night of New Years. The pain the older man felt that he have to protect no matter what happens between their relationship that he vow to himself.

Picking Ritsu chin up slowly just looking into his teary eyes brought pain on his face, without even thinking the older man slowly planted a soft kiss on the forehead but when the elevator doors open the older man feet slip due to the a few little puddles on the floor.

Bringing the younger male down along with him Ritsu's clutch tightly onto Ryo white button up shirt while Ryo cover the uke head with both arms. Landing on the hard floor with a loud thump without knowing it causes many people to wake up from their happy daydream.

 _ **Takano**_

Hearing the loud thump causes Takano and the rest of the groups react by rushing down the hallways seeing the new editor on top of their youngest editor. Kisa and Hatori's eyes widen while whispering quietly toward each other except for Mino, who was just smile through the whole situation.

Masamune reactions are the worst one of all since the anger and jealous building inside his body by seeing another man laying on top of _his_ Ritsu.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession through thoughts

Chapter 3 Confession through thoughts

 **Okami POV**

All I saw is a blur when I slip on the little puddles on the elevator floor, how can I be so careless at that moment? Wrapping my arms around Ritsu head protecting it as we fallen harshly onto the hard tile floor. Landing on the floor with a loud thump causes my heart racing to see if Onodera was alright but it cross out my mind. The reason it crosses out of my mind is because my lips were brushing lighting on Ritsu's. I have intended to kiss him from earlier while we were at the park but was interrupted. My mind was being frizzy at the moment since I do love Onodera Ritsu but knowing my adorable friend can't never love me back. I fell in love with him since he came to London but always denied so that why I have dated my ex-girlfriend back then but my heart knew I fell for the lovely brunette. I wonder if he fallen for me as well? What kind of question is that of course not that, maybe not even in a million years. Even he did fall for me back then but now Onodera is falling back in love with the man, he dated back then.

Lifting my head up seeing Onodera beautiful emerald green eyes that shimmer of the moonlight. Locking our eyes shock due by our light kiss from our little accident. A hint of redness slowly appears on my friend cheeks. I couldn't help but giggle lightly until I heard a deep demonic voice

"What the hell is going on here"

Damn it. I'm gonna died and just on my first day at Marukawa Company. Seeing the other man pushing me violently off of Ritsu before placing behind me with the other men's. Is this Saga..I mean Takano Masamune? His amber golden eyes seem to fill with jealousy and hatred wondering why I was on top of him before I could open my mouth Onodera just suddenly move in front of me as if he were protecting from his lover.

 **Onodera POV**

I couldn't help but get in the way between Ryo and Masamune as if I have a choice right now. Breathing heavily in fear I couldn't look in those beautiful amber golden eyes since Takano-san is feeling depressed right now. What kind of choice did I have? I couldn't let Masamune starting a fight with my cru..I mean best friend. Clearing my throat before having the courage to speak in front of Takano-san and the rest.

"This is Okami Ryo, the new editor for Kazu-sensei even he may look Japanese but he's actually half Japanese and half British with a father who Japanese and a mother who British" Ritsu introduced

"Arigato Onodera, Gomenasai for the incident right now due to the rain half an hour ago, we're still soaking wet, Again gomenasai for the incident it'll not happen again" Ryo apologize.

He bowed down in 90-degree angle hoping for Takano-san to forgive. I couldn't help but let my heart beat furiously. The look on my boss was unknown I couldn't tell by his expression but all I know is that he still angry about Ryo being on top of me and also when kind of kiss me by accident! Wishing this situation never in the first place if Ryo would just give me a quick kiss then none of this would ever happen. Did I admitted the feelings I still have for Ryo to this very day? Tsk, guess I'm still in love with Ryo no matter how many time I tried denying my feelings for him but was no use I love Okami Ryo and Takano Masamune. Damn it! Why am I in love with two mens, I'll only hurt both of them one day. I just know it that what's always happen in love triangles! Love triangles? Huh, never thought I'll be in one until now.

Hearing a sigh of annoyance from Takano-san made me snap out of my thoughts on how I felt about Ryo right now. Giving the usual looks every day just made my heart beat a bit easier this time. My boss walked to Ryo while moving me out of the way gently with Kisa-san. I didn't know what would happen between the two men's I love but hopefully that both of them would treat others kindly.

 **Takano POV**

The anger and jealousy still linger inside my heart deeply but I couldn't bare to let Onodera see that dark side of me. Who knows what he'll of think of me, probably a monster. That something I don't want to be call by the man I cherish the most. This Ryo guy is just getting in the way of Ritsu confessing his love to me. I don't know if they dated or not while my beloved was in England but losing the man I love to lose would be the worse things that could happen since I love Onodera Ritsu too much. Ever since I lost him ten years and with everything else weighing upon me put me in so much stress and do things I regret to this day. If I lost my beloved Ritsu I could never be the same person again as I am to this day as the editor-in-chief for shoujo mangas.

Giving a fake friendly smile to Okami-san (More like my enemy) as I bowed down at a 90-degree angle as well. Can't believe I'm doing this to apologize for this jackass since he was on top of my Ritsu. It's for the best for frightening Onodera and since this is Kazu-sensei new editor I can't argue with him at all at least not right now.

"I apologize as well since I'm very overprotective with Onodera since he still a novice even after a year working here in the Emerald Department"

"It's no problem at least since Onodera is still kawaii and hearted man I know"

I swear I'm gonna kill this bastard and how dare he call my little Ritsu _kawaii._ I notice a hint of a blush creeping up on the young editor face. Kisa-san smirk at the brunette while Onodera kept on blushing even more. I did my best to ignore it but was pretty difficult since I get jealous pretty easily and overprotective with my lover. I promise to myself that I won't my beloved being stolen by the likes of him not in front of my eyes.

 **Third POV**

A friendly handshake between both men calling a truce for the little incident but now hopefully everything doesn't get out of control again, At least, that's what Onodera hopes while drying his hair with a small towel (Kisa given him one). The flashback of the light kiss between Ritsu and Ryo during the fall brought another blush creeping up on the youngest editor face. Kisa-san notice it's too and decided to have a little fun with him "Oi, Ritsu is Ryo-kun your boyfriend?"

BAM! BAM!

Having his hands on top of his head feeling the pain after being whacked by two hardcover books from Onodera who face was fully red like a dark cherry. Hatori and Mino were holding in their laughter after knowingly that Kisa-san did deserve that. The brunette headed to the break room while waiting for Takano-san to bring his clothes. Sighing quietly to himself make him realize that Masamune is probably hurt right now since he did defense his best friend. What was he suppose to do let Ryo get tear to shed by the demon editor in chief? Rubbing his hair out of stress and anger knowing that Onodera would have to apologize to his boss/lover. Why the hell is he suppose to apologize for anyway? He didn't want a fight started in the Department and would cause Ryo and Masamune jobs so the young editor has to keep everything in peace.

Biting his lower lip harshly causing him to overthink the problem now between him and Masamune. Bowing his head to the floor while silently rain of rivers flowed down Onodera cheeks

 **Ryo, Onodera, Takano thoughts**

 **R** : That kiss...from earlier

 **O** : That kiss...from earlier

 **T** : When Onodera and that Ryo guy fall I wonder did they kiss? I can't help myself but be angry and jealous

 **O** : It felt so nice and gently but...

 **R** : I believe I'm falling for Ritsu even more especially that kiss

 **T** : If Ryo tries kissing my little Ritsu again, I'm gonna kill that bastard since Onodera is my true love and first person to ever love

 **O** : Feels so different when Masamune kiss me during those times when he get upset. Ryo lips felt with pureness and passion but also warm as well

 **Third POV**

Ritsu stares at the ceiling without concerning the tiny water droplets trailing down his cheeks resisting the pain and suffering inside his aching heart. Covering his tearful face with both hands sobbing quietly.

 _Why? Why? Why did I have to fall in love with Ryo and Masamune?_ , thought Ritsu

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: New Editor vs Editor-in-chief

**Chapter 4: New Editor vs Editor-in chief**

Thirty minutes pass by quickly and Takano came back with some dry clothes for Onodera to change out of his wet ones since he gonna catch a cold if he wears his soaking wet clothes all day. Though it didn't matter to the brunette who was busy looking at the manuscript for his authors. The manga of Phantom of the Opera still seems to be a big hit especially since Kazu-sensei is in a writer's blocks. Seem like Shira's-chan is having difficult between herself and the Phantom since her childhood is starting to be suspicious about the Phantom talking with her. So now Shira is helping the mysterious man hidden for awhile but didn't know how much she falling for the Phantom even though she loved Kou-chan during childhood.

Ritsu sigh knowing the feeling of how Shira's situation is going at the moment right now having the difficulties of being in love with two guys who cherish her with their life. Continuing working on his other authors manuscript for the next hour while thinking about what's Takano-san so long until being whacked on the head by a rolled paper. Speak of the devil, Takano-san came by with a hat filled with papers and some envelopes in the other hand. Looked pretty fancy must be invitation cards for the ball that the company is hosting for Kazu-sensei birthday. The mysterious author has a weird taste for the medieval times and the clothing styles, especially for the women wedding gowns. Who can blame him? There are some Celtic wedding dresses and others are very beautiful, the rivals between kingdoms and young royals children running away from home to live a normal life.

Onodera would love to have the chance of getting away from his family especially his mother since she always nagging about him getting married to An-chan. His father however on the other hand never agree to the engagement in the first place, it was all Onodera Mama idea putting the young brunette under so much pressure. At least the engagement is finally dissolved and everything is back to normal. Now being in the other situation is who does he really want to be with for the rest of his life? Masamune or Ryo?

The consequences of consequences of choosing one of the men's he loves and cherish could lead something he'll regret for the rest of his life. The thought of the whole situation snaps him out of it after Kisa-san elbows him in the ribs.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" the brunette yell

"Revenge and here the little paper I pick out the paper of the costume you're going to wear at Kazu-sensei birthday party. Oh! Almost forgot here the invitation"

"Arigato"

It might be just the time to forget about the whole incident between Ryo and himself earlier including the love triangle business and starts focusing on Kazu-sensei birthday and also find the costume that Kisa-san has chosen for him

 **Meanwhile at the garden of Marukawa**

 **Bold: Masamune**

 _Italics: Ryo_

The editor-in-chief decided to take a cigarette break outside the building so the scent of it wouldn't disturb the other editors and authors as well. Retracing the incident earlier today brought a huge impact of jealousy and anger inside Masamune heart. Though he couldn't his temper, not in front of his co-workers, especially Onodera since the last time he got angry like that is when Haitani wouldn't stop bothering the young brunette. The fear inside Ritsu's eyes was the things that the raven haired wanted to see. He never wanted to give a cold glare to anyone until Haitani decided to mess with them.

His head and mind were getting frizzy since when he saw that Ryo guy being on top of his lover made the raven-haired wanting smack the other editor but couldn't bring himself to do it. He won't let Onodera leave him again not this time and especially in the hands of that newbie editor. Dropping the cigarette on the concrete before putting it out with his foot.

"You should really lay off the cigarette," said a familiar voice

"You're the one to talk newbie" replied Masamune

Hearing a light chuckle from the new editor who was having a cigarette break as well outside the building. Exhaling the smoke from his mouth slowly while holding the cigarette between his fingers. Giving a deadly cold glare toward the amber gold eyed man while circling around him slowly. He moved slowly and patiently as if he were a vulture himself seeing the prey slowly die to its death.

" **What do you want Ryo?"**

" _Easy, I want you to stay away from Ritsu. You're only causing trouble to himself whether he loves you or not"_

" **My relationship between Ritsu and I is none of your damn business"**

" _But it is after he came to Marukawa a year ago we wrote to each other and he said that you would always put yourself on him."_

" **That because I don't any other men's going near the man I love since high school especially the likes of you"**

Grabbing the Masamune by the collarbone of his shirt before pushing him against the harsh brick wall. Giving a terrifying deadly look in his Navy blue eyes but the chief kept a straight face showing no fear or mercy toward the other editor. I won't show my fear to him, he's nothing compared to Haitani, Takano thought. His hands gripped on Ryo arms before twisting it violently which causes the man to exclaim in pain. The chief landed on the concrete a bit harshly before swishing his leg underneath Ryo legs which causes him to land on his back on the hard concrete. Grabbing the raven haired by the neck and place him against the same hard brick wall. Masamune kept his head down while actually harshly holding Ryo neck while giving the same death glare to Haitani many months.

" **I won't give up Ritsu and no one will stop me. Not even you Okami-san"**

" _Neither would I give up on Ritsu as well since I love him too deeply"_

Both men giving a deadly glare to each others that knowingly that they'll fight for Ritsu's love but can't force their love upon the young brunette. Masamune slowly releases Ryo neck and backed away from him but stop giving him a cold glare neither did Ryo.

" _Ritsu will never love you again Saga Masamune"_

" **I know that he'll never love Saga Masamune since that me in the past. I love Onodera Ritsu the man I love today in the present, not in the past. He loves the present me, Takano Masamune"**

The two editor return to their places with the hatred inside their hearts for each others knowing that both of them won't back down for their love for Onodera Ritsu.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5: Making Amends or Broken Heart

**Chapter 5 Making Amends or Broken Hearts**

The past two weeks has been harsh on Onodera and Takano since the day Ryo came to the Emerald department. The two men constantly arguing every day at work which isn't unusually for the rest of the team. Even outside of work both editors kept arguing about Ryo staying over at Onodera's place. It bothers the raven haired so much knowing another man is living with his beloved. Knowingly what would happen between the two best friend behind that door? Couldn't even bother to imagine it while editing one of his author's manuscript, Masamune decided a cigarette break outside. Inhaling the cigarette a few seconds before exhaling the smoke out from his mouth. The temptation of pulling Ritsu into his arms and kissing him deeply in the office. Just the thought of that is making the golden amber eyed man crazy. Letting out a frustrated sigh before inhaling the cigarette a second time and exhale the smoke from his mouth.

Closing his eyes slowly before inhaling the cigarette once more but felt someone taking the object from his hand. Turning his head to see Ritsu standing before him while holding the cigarette in his hand. Dropping the object onto the concrete before stepping on it harshly. The look in those emerald green eyes was concern and sadness that spread across his face. The raven haired man looked at the other way not facing his beloved Ritsu's in the eyes. Arguing and avoiding each others for the past two weeks were killing him deeply inside of him. Biting his lower lip tightly that blood started coming from the end of his bottom lip. Hearing a light gasp escape from Onodera's mouth but he ignore the brunette and the blood trailing down from his lip to his chin.

Onodera pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket wiping the blood off Masamune lips softly. The brunette heart tightens a bit when seeing his boss/lover in this condition. Could it have been the arguments they been having lately? Or was it the fact that Ryo is staying with him in his apartment? He couldn't tell what emotions Masamune is feeling during those time avoiding each others at work. Onodera has been noticing his boss/lover has been smoking a lot more than usual. He wishes one day the raven haired stop smoking so that Ritsu can see Takano-san longer in life. Bowing his head down avoiding these smoldering amber golden eyes.

"Gomenasai" he whispers

"For what?" question the raven haired

"Avoiding you, arguing you, and hurting you since the day Ryo came to the Emerald Department"

"Forget it, wasn't like I didn't know your friend is in love with you"

The sound of coldness coming from his voice surprise Onodera including the chief. Masamune couldn't help but be jealous of Ryo being on top of his beloved and knowingly kissing him behind his back. Turning his back against the brunette tugged both of the men hearts. Before heading back inside a pair of arms wrapped around Takano-san chest tightly pulling him back a bit. The warmth that spread through his body as Ritsu lays his head against Takano-san back. The tears trailed down from his cheeks before dropping down on the hard concrete. Refusing to let a sob out before letting his voice enter inside Masamune ears.

"I can't take arguing and avoiding each others is just too much for me" Confess the brunette

Takano-san bit his lower lip letting more blood trailed down to the chin while listening to his lover. "I can't stand it either Ritsu, but the thought of that man living with you. I just can't bare it"

"Ryo is just an old friend from England, Takano-san"

"Is he just a friend or you're in love with him?"

A string harshly pulled the brunette heart while backing away from his boss/lover in shock. Are his feelings for Ryo that obvious to Takano-san and everyone else in the Manga editing department? Opening his mouth but no voice escape but soon felt Masamune lips upon his own. Feeling his tongue entering inside his own couldn't help moan during this enchanting kiss from his first love. Holding a tight grip on his boss black dress shirt while moving his head to deepen the kiss. Heavily breathing and moaning suppresses during the kiss as their tongues were dancing around each others. Masamune unbuttons a few buttons of Ritsu shirt exposing his neck and shoulders as he pulls the shelves down. Licking the creamy neck causing a soft moan escape from the brunette mouth. Lifting Onodera legs upon before wrapping them around his waist. Ritsu moans were making Masamune mind all frizzy but he didn't want to go too far during this love section. Sucking on the same spot of Onodera neck before biting it harshly.

" ...Takano-san..."

"Ri..Ritsu"

Masamune places his lips upon Onodera's once more while hold hands tightly. The young brunette uses one of his arms to wrap around Takano-san neck. Feeling those soft lips against his own while French kissing his loving Masamune. Not sure how long the make out session lasted but both men didn't care at all. Feeling the kisses from lips to necks and shoulders seem like a pure bliss for Ritsu. Soon the entire loving make session was interrupted by Ritsu phone ringing. Both men groaning of annoyed about being interrupted during their moments. Before answering the phone Takano-san places his lips against Onodera's once more after fixing his shirt.

"I know you're in love with me and Ryo but I won't stop fighting to win your love Ritsu"

"Masamune.." the brunette whispers

"I won't lose you to Ryo, no matter what's happen"

Before any words could escape from the brunette mouth a light kiss was planted on his cheeks while seeing Sakura blossom petals. As the editor in chief heads back inside, Onodera places his back against the hard brick wall while touching his lips remembering the warmth of Masamune soft and warm lips.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6: The Costume

_**Chapter 6 The Costume**_

 **Onodera POV**

Ever since Masamune and I kiss again after confessing our pain and suffering to one another of those countless arguments and avoiding each others. I felt my heart cracking each day after avoiding each others all day at work and arguing on the way home. I notice he been noticing half a pack for the past two weeks since Ryo came. During those nights, the tears would slide down my cheeks just thinking about Masamune smoking addiction. It wasn't like I ask for to fallen two men during my lifetime. I know that one day I'll eventually hurt one of them one day but not sure when, though. Ahhh! Why do I have to be in this situation? Sigh quietly to myself while trying not to wake up Ryo.

I giggle quietly while watching my best friend asleep like a baby. There was one time in London where I watch Ryo sleep for only an hour before waking up. Ryo looks like an innocent child as he sleeps. Couldn't help myself but place my hands on his night sky hair rubbing it gently. I use to do this every time I woke up first so Ryo can sleep peacefully during rough times. Feeling his body moving closer to my as he puts his head on my chest while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ohayo, Ri-chan"

"Ohayo, Ryo"

Okami-san slowly hovers himself above me with his body pressing against mine. My heart silent beats along with his in a deep rhythm. I couldn't help but let myself blush right in front of him. Hearing him laugh lightly before pressing his lips against my own and couldn't help but kiss him back. It was a slow kiss at first just our lips moving against each others before Ryo slid his tongue inside my mouth. I moan lightly as my hands tangled in his dark nighttime hair. Heavily breathing exchange the kisses we both share deeply. His smooth hands slid down to the rim of my shirt before lifting my shirt off. Ryo gently nibbles my neck while I giggle softly.

Wrapping my arms around his head as he nibbles my neck before kissing it lightly. Letting out a pleasure sigh escape from my mouth. Ryo stares into my eyes with his smoldering navy blue eyes. He closes the gap between our bodies as Ryo move his face closer but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. My close friend groans out of annoyance before he slips out of bed heading for the door. I whine on the inside wanting more of him than ever. Feeling his body closing the gap between my felt pure bliss.

A couple minutes later Okami-san returns to the bedroom with a box in his arms. Assuming that our costume arrives for Kazu-sensei birthday party that the company is holding. Using the covers to hide my entire body being embarrassed about the costume I got for the party. Kazu, Kisa, and Ryo are the only ones that know what my costume because they kept pestering me during work. Nearly everyone started snickering quietly as I cover my super cherry red face. I swear Kisa picked that paper on purpose after I whacked him with two hardcover books a couple weeks ago.

"It's not that bad Ri-chan" said Ryo

"That because you're not wearing a dress for a costume" I replied

"Or be a princess" he teases

"I hate you"

"Love you too Ritsu"

I giggle quietly as Ryo place a chaste kiss upon my lip even though it was an innocent kiss my heart beat super crazy as a high school girl. Using the box cutter to reveal our costume that the company brought for us. Ryo is going to be a prince being the younger brother of King Kazu. I smile as I imagine my best friend as a caring prince who is loved by all his people. Shaking my head from that crazy imagination while Okami-san pulls a white garment with heels, a wig, and a circlet. Hearing him laugh before tossing the dress toward me which landed on my lap.

"Let's try our costume to see it's fit" Ryo suggested

I just nodded as I headed to the bathroom changing into my costume. Assuming you already that I'm supposed to be a princess. Close enough but I'm a princess bride, yeah shocking. Stripping my clothes off leaving my boxers on as I grabbed the Celtic gown and slid it on.

Ryo POV

I couldn't believe that Ritsu got the princess bride costume which brought a soft chuckle from my lips. It reminded me the time in London doing a play for Romeo and Juliet when Ri-chan was Juliet while I was Romeo. Those were the perfect memories since Ri-chan did resemble as a young girl in the dresses the girls made him wear. I have to admit when we kiss for the balcony scene I felt an electric shock shimmering through my body. During that time, I denied my feelings for him and was dating my ex-girlfriend at the time. He looked beautiful in that red dress during the masquerade ball scene. His eyes just shine brighter than the night stars and he looked more beautiful than any girls I laid eyes on. I notice that my love for Ritsu was too strong no matter how much I denied.

Shaking my head from those memories away before I heard the door opening from the bathroom. Lifting my head up to see Ritsu in his costume but my body became stiff. Either my eyes are deceiving me or I saw a bright light shining upon the love of my life. My dearest friend bows his head as a pink blush crept upon his cheeks. I giggle softly as I walked toward Ri-chan gently lifting his head up. The dress reveals his sexy slim figure while his eyes shine even brighter than the sun and the stars combine together. I lay my hand on his exposed shoulder while the other one onto his waist.

"This is ridiculous" Ritsu assume

"Not to me Ritsu" I replied

I grabbed his hand gently rubbing the back of it with my thumb before placing a kiss on it. My heart began beating rapidly like the moon shining her light against the calm still water of the lake.

"Ryo...You always have been such a gentlemen" Ritsu complimented with a giggle

"Always have and always will for you Ritsu"

"Okami-san.."

"Onodera.."

I spotted the feeling of lust and love inside Ritsu eyes as we brought our faces closer for a sweet slow kiss. We could never get tired of kissing each others since the day we were reunited. I don't intend to lose Onodera Ritsu to his first love Takano Masamune even if it kills me.


	7. Chapter 7: May I have this dance?

**Gomenasai for late updates but here it is Chapter 7**

 _ **Chapter 7: May I have this dance?**_

 **Takano POV**

Another day off from work since the company is setting up Kazu-sensei birthday party with all the decorations and sending more invitation in the last minute. As I read one of my books I could heard Ritsu and that guy laughing very loudly. To my annoyance, I wasn't attending to the party tomorrow night. The company is sending me to Hiroshima for an important meeting with one of the other company to discuss the copies of the new manga release. I wasn't able to turn down the request because of Isaka-san. One day the Emerald Department is going to kill that little jackass of a boss. Inhaling one of the cigarettes that was already inside my mouth. I lay off smoking only twice day since Onodera has been worrying about me. Just the thought of him worrying about just brought a smile on my face. Ever since that day we made amends I couldn't help but let my heart flutter every time I see that brunette.

Laying my lips against Onodera's just bring the sparks bloom between us throughout our bodies. I know that my little brunette felt it as well when we began that make-out session. His moans and whimpering just turn me on. I wanted more but couldn't push him over to the edge. Though I was going to be a prince/groom but the company decided to give it to Ryo and that thought just anger me. Both of us know that we care for Onodera and he loved both of us but didn't want to hurt anyone in this situation. The thought of losing my beloved is just insane. I don't what I would if I were to lose Onodera Ritsu for the rest of my life and never seeing him again.

 **Third POV**

Afternoon right around the corner and soon Ryo was suddenly call in to help with the preparation for the party. Placing a quick pack on the brunette lips before rushing out of the door. Gently closing it behind him before glare at his boss/Editor in chief. The amber eyed man return a glare as well. A dark aura rises between before the two men as if they're fighting but with no weapons just with their eyes. Ryo huffed angrily while passing by Masamune "Don't even bother to see Ri-chan" the editor intimidate.

"As if I"ll ever listen to you" the chief snarled

"You'll only be burden to him"

"Same thing to you"

A harsh bang landed on the wall causing the chief to flinch on the inside instead on the outside. The tension of jealousy towards each other's rises between the young men even though they just passing by. Masamune took a deep breathe before speaking his voice out toward Ryo with a deadly silence voice.

"No matter how many times you threaten I won't back away from Ritsu"

Two editors staring at each others filled with hatred toward against one another. Not knowing to how long they stay in the hallway until hearing the door open from Onodera apartment. Still wearing his costume while holding a light brown suitcase "Ryo, you forgot..."

The young brunette went into the deep silence as he saw the editor glaring at each other with hatred. Slowly walking toward to Ryo while handling the suitcase to him "You forgot your suitcase Ryo, you might it when you visit Kazu-sensei tonight" said Ritsu.

Backing away as the thick silence frighten him so much he wanted to run back inside his apartment. Suddenly a pair of familiar were wrapped around his waist making the young brunette feel at ease. Masamune tightly squeezes his waist before placing his chin on his exposed shoulder. A light blush appears on the young brunette cheeks as his face heats up rapidly. Ryo tightly clenched his suitcase before rushing into the elevator without saying another word to Onodera or Takano.

Dropping onto his knees Ritsu sigh of relief as tons of weight have been lifted from his shoulders. Just seeing the two men he loves staring at each others with hatred that gives a dark aura between those two. How long is this gonna go on with his life? Why do these things just happen to drop him like an easy target? Why just why?

Snapping out of his thoughts as Takano-san place his lips against on his exposed shoulder. Chills directly ran straight down his body causing goosebumps appear on his arms.

"Kya!" Ritsu squeal

The young brunette jumps back up onto his own feet covering his shoulders as he backed away from Masamune. The amber eyed man began giggling at Onodera "kya" which sounded so adorable and feminine like.

"Masamune! That wasn't funny!" The brunette yelled

"It's a little funny Ritsu. Especially your " _kya_ " " Masamune replied

The editor in chief continues laughing as the young brunette cover his cherry red face. Though it was nice to hear Takano-san laugh once more, felt like years when he heard boss/lover laugh last time. Onodera didn't notice that while he was busy staring at his boss is when Masamune took the opportunity to place his lips against his own. The young brunette wraps his arms around Masamune neck as the raven haired wrap his arms around Onodera waist. Struggling to open the door but somehow Masamune and Ritsu enter inside as they continue the sweet deep kiss. Takano shut the door behind them before placing his lips back upon Onodera's.

The young brunette moan inside Takano's mouth as both men fight for dominance but both men clearly know who would win. Without a care in a world, Ritsu pushes Masamune sitting on the couch as he sat upon his boss lap. Breathing heavily during this heavy make out session Masamune broke the kiss causing a long thick strand of saliva connected on both men tongues. Onodera made a noise with a mixture of moaning and whimpering as Masamune nibbles his ear all the way down to his neck. The light kisses were stirring Onodera mind whether to stop this or not. As Masamune was about to bite his neck but the brunette gently push him away.

"Stop Masamune," he said

"Why?" Masamune ask

"If you'll leave a mark on my neck everyone at the party is going to ask questions"

"Then let them ask"

"But they'll ask you questions as well if I mark you at the party as well"

Masamune suddenly became quiet which Onodera was starting to worry at the moment. Is his lover upset because he wouldn't let leave a mark on his neck? The young brunette opens his mouth but Masamune beat him to speak.

"I'm not going to the party tomorrow"

"What?"

"I'm not going"

"Why?"

"Isaka-san is sending me to Hiroshima for an important meeting with some other company"

"...I see"

Ritsu looked away from Masamune eyes before biting his lower lip harshly. _Masamune...isn't going...I thought...we'll slow dance...together_ , Ritsu thought quietly. Bowing down head but felt a hand on his cheek gently turning it before lifting his chin up. Ritsu emerald green eyes met Masamune amber golden brown eyes that were filled with regret. Masamune places his lips on the young brunette forehead, cheeks, nose, then lips.

"Gomenasai" Masamune whisper

"There nothing you need to apologize for Masamune"

"There is Ritsu, I wanted to go to this party so I can slow dance with you"

A slight blush crept on the young brunette face once more but soon disappear as Masamune took the young brunette hand before placing his lips against Ritsu knuckles.

"May I have this dance? My princess"

"Yes, my prince"

Laughing lightly as Masamune led him to dance floor(Onodera living room) took hold one of his beloved hand while the other arm is wrapped around Onodera waist. The young brunette did his best not to blush as he places his other hand onto Takano-san shoulder. His heart began beating rapidly once more just like the time they made up. He could never forget about the kiss they share repeatedly or the way his boss said his name in a seductive voice. The way his hands roamed around from his chest all the down to his legs. Those memories he will always cherish them no matter how many arguments they got into.

Ritsu felt as if he heard a violin just playing for him and Masamune inside his living room. Smile happily as Masamune led the dance with ease and love that the young brunette can feel just from touching his body. Onodera was surprised that his boss is wonderful dancer maybe even better than him despite taking some dance lessons. They both gave a soft smile at one another as the amber golden eye man gently twirled the emerald eye man before gently pulling him back onto his chest.

"You're so beautiful in that dress"

"It's embarrassing to wear this"

"Why? This dress brings out your beautiful eyes that shine brighter than other stars I see"

"Masamune..."

"I love you, Ritsu"

Masamune gently cupped the young brunette face as he went closer to Ritsu face whose eyes were half closed before their lips were locked together once more on this romantic night.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8: The music of the night part 1

_**Chapter 8 The Music of the Night pt 1**_

 **Onodera POV**

I couldn't think straight during work as my mind kept memorizing the sweet kiss Masamune and I share last night. We're slow dancing in my living room and the next thing I know I felt Masamune placing his lips on mine. The kiss was filled with passion and something else that just can't be described. Placing my fingers onto my lips as I remember Masamune soft and warm lips. No matter how hard I tried to forget about it I just can't, not ever for one second. I'm still upset that Masamune couldn't go the party tonight since I hope we could dance just once. He's such an amazing dancer maybe Masamune must have taken dance lesson while I was away in England.

The more I thought about Masamune the faster my heart beats every second nonstop. I couldn't help but smile and felt safe with him. Though not tonight I felt so empty without him by my side even Ryo is companying at the party. Sighing quietly to myself as I adjust the wig onto my head before putting the silver circlet on top. Ryo was right I actually resemble one of the princesses from his books. Giggling quietly before seeing Ryo in his loving prince outfit that suits his image.

Ryo is very kind and gentle whenever I'm feeling down during those times and this was one of them. Cause Masamune wasn't able to dance with me in the slow dance even I wouldn't admit it myself but I would love to slow dance with Masamune at the party but not tonight. Even we dance last night I can't help but slow dance with him once more. Ryo snap me out of my thoughts as he grabbed my hand.

"Are you alright Ri-chan?" He ask

"I'm fine" I lied

"If there anything you want to talk about I'm here for you Ri-chan"

"Arigato Ryo"

"Anytime"

I know anytime or any day whenever things are getting rough I can always count on Ryo with all my heart.

 **Skipping toward the Party**

We finally manage to arrive at the party on time despite Ryo getting us lost not once, not twice, but thrice. I sigh of frustration and relief as we enter the building while Ryo is trying to apologize to me.

"You can't still be mad at me?' He begged

"Maybe or maybe not" I snarled

Walking in these heels hurt my feet more than anything else at the moment. I always forget that Ryo has a bad sense of direction this is the last time I'm letting him being control of the map. We went up to see Kisa-san wearing a jester outfit which suits his personality perfectly well since he always teasing me. I began snickering quietly before Kisa-san began glaring at me.

"Not a single word" Kisa threaten

"Not my fault you act like a clown during work"

Kisa began stuttering all dramatically before walking away with a pout on his face which cause me to giggle. He should be lucky since he doesn't have to wear a dress that exposed your shoulders or wears heels that'll bring pain to your feet. I walked around the party seeing Ryo talking with Kazu-sensei at the moment. I smile seeing both of my friends begin close as if they grow up together. Walking toward to them before bowing down to Kazu-sensei since he is the king of this party. Everyone have to bow down to Kazu-sensei which it was strange for the company to suggest that. Ryo gently took my hand before placing a kiss on my knuckles which causes Kazu-sensei to snicker lightly.

"It's about time you two became a couple" he confirms

Both I and Ryo faces suddenly turned slightly red before we moved away from each others. Okami-san rubbed his neck a bit awkward while shyly staring at me with a blush on his face, I couldn't help but blush even more. We heard Kazu nearly burst out laughing as he saw our reaction. Pretending to wipe a tear away from one of his eyes before drinking some wine from his goblet.

"Both of you should've seen the look on your faces, it was priceless," he said

"That wasn't funny Kazu" Ryo and I shouted in unison

Sensei shrugs lightly while continue to snickered underneath his breath. I sigh of defeat since Kazu-sensei is still a child from the heart even though it can be annoying sometimes. As we were busy talking the music suddenly interrupted our conversation signaling everybody to dance. Ryo lend his hand out before me with a smile on his face "May I have this dance, my lady?"

At first, I thought I heard Masamune voice instead of Ryo but maybe I'm being paranoid at the moment. As I placed my hand on his own suddenly I remember Masamune touch and voice from last night as we slow dance. Shaking my head lightly before I saw Ryo giving a concerned look on his face. Bowing my head down in shame as I make my best friend worried about me since this morning. I didn't want this man I also love worry about me because another man I also love. All thoughts were interrupted as Ryo gently place his lips on my own I couldn't help but kiss back. Even though the kiss lasted a short time it was filled with love and passion.

"Go home without me Ritsu" Ryo suggested

"What about you?" I asked

"I'll be fine, Kazu-sensei will let me spend the night at his place. Now go home without me"

"Alright"

I didn't want to leave Ryo behind at the party but I know him too well and is very stubborn even more stubborn than me. As I headed outside of the building I notice the Sakura trees forest that Masamune took me on my birthday two years ago. They sure look more beautiful at night than they do that the daytime. The petals just suddenly glow brighter as if they're filled with magic. Without even noticing I'm inside the forest memorize by the Sakura petals glowing right before my eyes. The wind gently blows the petals around me which brought out the memories of Masamune and I walking through here.

Dropping onto my knees I began to sob quietly feeling so alone without Masamune. Why? Why do I feel so alone and sad with him even though it was just only one day? Masamune...I want to see him, hear him, touch him, and kiss him.

As the tears continue to fall down suddenly a pair of muscular arms were wrapped around my waist. My back was landed against it chest and it breathing on my neck causing me to shiver.

"Those tears don't suit you, My princess"

"Masamune..."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: The Music of the night part 2

**Chapter 9 The music of the night part 2**

The lyrics that are in this fanfic don't belong to me at any circumstances, they belong to the rightful owner who created _The Phantom of the Opera_

 **Onodera POV**

"Masamune..." I whisper

I slowly turn myself around to see Takano-san wearing a white mask covering half of his face with a black cape covering his entire outfit. I raise an eyebrow of confusion to see Masamune wearing a costume even though he wasn't going to the party. Though none of that matters at the moment since he is here with me right now. Placing myself against his chest feeling the warmth and protection from Masamune. Feeling his hand lifting my chin up as he kissed my tears away , I could never get tired by his kisses.

"I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow" I said

"So did I but once I heard you left the party I have to come find you" he replied

"I miss you so much"

"I miss you too, Ritsu"

With him just saying my name bring chills all over my body even though he said my name multiple times. Can't believe he missed me as well just like I miss him even it was just for today. He led me up back onto my feet before pulling me in a tight embrace which makes my heart flutters. Our hearts were beating at the same pace, my arms were wrapped around Masamune as his arms were wrapped around my waist. His golden amber eyes met my emerald green eyes, I looked away with a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Don't look away from me" said Masamune

"But..."

"But what?"

"Looking into eyes will make me love you even more"

Takano-san eyes widen as I confessed to him of what I was actually feeling from the bottom of my heart. I wanted to push myself away from him but my feet won't let me or was it my heart? I can't deny it anymore, no matter how many times I told myself that I don't love Masamune anymore but that was a lied. I still love Masamune even when we broke up I still him though not the past him anymore but the present him.

"Ritsu.." Masamune whisper

"Masamune..."

"Happy Birthday"

My heart pounded against my chest as soon I heard him said that. He remembers my birthday while I didn't care about it since with work and the problem I was facing Masamune still remember my birthday. I wanted to cry right now but my beloved places his lips on my own. I kiss back pulling him closer as we kissed deeply, his tongue enter my mouth that let a moan escape from my mouth. His tongue dance along with mine as they twist and twirl around each others. Masamune broke the kiss as he breathes heavily while he puts his forehead against mine.

"We never finish our dance last night," I said

Masamune smirk "Shall we continue our dance, my princess?"

I giggle quietly "Baka.."

"But I'm your baka"

Laughing lightly together as my hands were on Masamune shoulders while his arms were still wrapped around me. He leads the dance once again as our feet moved across the forest seeing the Sakura petals twirl around us. My head lay against his chest as we dance quietly with no one disturbing us. I thought I heard music again playing just for us.

"Masamune..."

"Shhh, Listen to my voice"

I didn't know what was happen at the moment but all I know is that I'm hearing beautiful music and Masamune singing to me pouring his love to me

 ** _The Music of the night_**

 _Night time sharpens_

 _Heightens each sensation_

 _Darkness stirs and wakes_

 _Imagination_

 _Silently the senses_

 _Abandon their defenses_

 _Slowly, gently_

 _Night unfurls its splendor_

 _Grasp it, sense it_

 _Tremulous and tender_

 _Turn your face away_

 _From the garish light of day_

 _Turn your thoughts away_

 _From cold, unfeeling light_

 _And listen to the music of the night_

 _Close your eyes_

 _And surrender to your darkest dreams_

 _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

 _Close your eyes_

 _Let your spirits start to soar_

 _And you live as you never lived before_

 _Softly, deftly_

 _Music shall caress you_

 _Hear it, feel it_

 _Secretly possess you_

 _Open up your mind_

 _Let your fantasies unwind_

 _In this darkness you know you cannot fight_

 _Listen to the music of the night_

 _Let your mind_

 _Start a journey through a strange new world_

 _Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

 _Let your soul take where you long to be_

 _Only then can you belong to me_

 _Floating, falling_

 _Sweet intoxication_

 _Touch me, trust me_

 _Savor each sensation_

 _Let the dream begin_

 _Let your darker side give in_

 _To the power of the music that I write_

 _The power of the music of the night_

Masamune voice as he sang to me felt so powerful and lovingly making the wind blow the Sakura petals once more. The twirling petals spun around us once more but this much longer but don't how long it lasted. Until him singing his beautiful voice once more as we dance inside the swirling petals.

 _You alone can make my song take flight_

 _Help me make the music of the ..._

 _Night_

As my love finish singing that beautiful song I couldn't help but smile brightly. Hugging him tightly might have caught him off guard but who cares. Masamune hugged me before lifting me up in bridal styles spinning us around. We began to laugh happily as we fell on the ground letting the trees cover us with their glowing Sakura petals.

Masamune and I lay down together side by side looking at the stars shining brighter than the Sakura petals.

"Masamune, Arigato this is the best birthday ever"

"Anything for my beloved and one more thing"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes"

"Huh?"

"Just do it"

"Alright , alright"

As my eyes were shut tightly I heard a few noises coming from Masamune but didn't question about it. I wasn't sure how much longer I was gonna keep my eyes shut.

"Now open" Masamune commanded

As my eyes slowly open I saw a bright silver ring on my right ring finger. My face grew hot while my heart began pounding on my chest begging to pop out. Masamune laughs quietly before kissing the back of my right hand. I notice he also had a ring on his right ring finger, making me nervous even more.

"Are these what I think they are?" I asked

"Yes, they're promise rings I got one for both of us"

"Why?"

"I love you that why and always will"

"Masamune, I don't know what to said"

"Don't say anything right now, There a few words I need to tell you"

"Alright"

"Onodera Ritsu, Ever since high school year I didn't really care about anyone else at the time and never made any real friends. When I first met you and confess your feelings to me I thought it was a joke and so I decided to play with your emotions and break you up real soon. Though later on I began noticing how much you actually care about me even after I snap at you. I never got to apologize to correctly. I'm sorry I yell at you that day since my parents weren't home that much. I want to let you know that I'll always love you no matter what ok. I was devastated when I lost you, find out you had a fiancee, and when I learn you started working with the Emerald department I couldn't but be relief that you're still alive and came back into my life"

"Takano-san.."

"No wait let me finish. I regretted that for laughing when you asked me if we're going out. I got so nervously that I laugh out loud instead of answering yes. Every day and every year I miss you with all my heart and wish we meet again one day. And now I can't image a life without you. All I'm asking is...Onodera Ritsu will you promise me never to leave my side ever again and hopefully married me in the future?"

The tears were watering my eyes hearing Masamune true feelings for me. He really never stops loving me even after ten years he kept wishing to see me again. During my time in England every night I wish to see him again as well. Placing myself against Masamune once before kissing him softly. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before breaking it as our forehead were pressed against each others. I wanted to open my mouth and said something but Masamune places his finger on my lips.

"You don't have to answer now Ritsu. I'll wait as long as it takes even I'll have to wait another ten years"

"Thank you, Masamune"

"Ritsu, I love you"

"I love you too Masamune"

I finally confess my feelings to my first love once more even I'll have to decide about his confession and promise. We lay underneath the largest Sakura tree before falling asleep together.


	10. Chapter 10: The Engagement

Chapter 10: The Engagement

I couldn't stop thinking about that night. The night wasn't just any night at all I expected on my birthday. That night is the best night of my life since Masamune never forgotten about my birthday like I did. I didn't really care for it at all since my birthday is just like any other day to me. Though Masamune proves it wrong as he confesses his actual feelings to me, I couldn't but love him even more than I do now. He never gave up on me even after I left for England he still thinks about me. Masamune couldn't forget me not even for one day.

I smile happily as my hands clutch onto my chest feeling my heart flutters every time I think about Masamune. Unfortunately, he isn't in his apartment today and won't be coming back till tomorrow for another important meeting in Isaka-san place. Every time I felt alone I put my promise ring feeling as if Masamune is still here with me. I couldn't show the ring to Ryo or anyone else for that matter.

All I'm asking is...Onodera Ritsu will you promise me never to leave my side ever again and hopefully married me in the future?

A light blush crept upon my cheeks as I heard Masamune proposal inside my mind. Shaking my head before landing onto my bed. Work has been slower without Masamune teasing me, touching me, kissing Ahhh! What the heck am I thinking? Covering my face with one of the pillows as I blush even harder than usual. Ryo hasn't been home lately probably because his other authors are behind their deadlines. Sighing quietly as I lay down on the bed trying to get my thoughts back together. Ever since Ryo arrive I use to spend so much time with him but when Masamune and I made up we became inseparable and I began falling for Masamune even more. He never forgot about me during the past ten years as I try forgetting about him as I fall for Ryo in England.

I'm such a terrible, I thought quietly

"Ritsu, are you okay?" said a voice

Snapping out of my thoughts I look up to see Ryo with his eyes fill with worries. I looked away from him not wanting to stare into his eyes. It didn't stop him from putting his hands on my cheeks. Slowly turning my face toward his with our forehead pressing against each other. I didn't know what got into me but I push Ryo away violently.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted

"Ritsu, what wrong with you?!"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you crying?!"

Crying?...I slowly touched my cheeks feeling it all wet...Have I been crying this whole while thinking about Masamune. Falling down onto my knees as I felt my body shaking a bit before Ryo putting his arms around my waist with the bed covers. My heart began to flutters as I remember when Okami-san use to do this back in London. At the time, I was upset Okami would always hug me tightly with the blankets. With my body against Ryo chest, I couldn't help clench onto him. I didn't even know that I burst out crying for the longest time of my life. Didn't care how long I cry my eyes because Ryo is by my side now once more.

My head laid on his chest listening to his heart beating slowly noticing the pain that I feel now. I couldn't tell him that I'm falling for Masamune even more since he would get angry and jealous. I don't like seeing him being jealous of Masamune or Masamune being jealous of Ryo either. Guess it happen for many people who fallen in love with two people they care about at the same time. Ryo gently wipes my tears away before kissing my forehead, cheeks, nose, then lips. I kiss back and continue kissing passionately without any force of sexual touch just us continuing our kiss.

Ryo broke the kiss leaving me whimpering on the inside from the loss of his lips onto mine. Hearing sigh quietly before taking my left hand and kissed it gently. He grabbed my other hand but luckily my ring is inside my pocket. Placing both of them against his chest feeling the vibration of Ryo heart. Taking the glance of his rare navy blue eyes as he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Ritsu, remember your previous engagement with An-chan?" he asked

"Of course, but An-chan cut the engagement off. Why do you ask Ryo?"

"I spoke with your mother last night and she decided you and me to be engaged."

My eyes began to widen as I heard my mother agree for me to marry Ryo and doesn't care that he a guy. My father wouldn't care if I was in love with another man but my mother is a different story. She always persisting that I should have a girlfriend or married An-chan so she can have grandchildren. I wonder why mother allows Ryo and me to engage it something I don't understand.

"Your father and my father are good friends since their college years. They didn't care once I told them I love you and wanted to marry you"

"Ryo..."

"I love you Ritsu, I always have and always will. You love me too don't you Ritsu"

"Yes, I do love you Ryo...but"

"But what?!"

I felt my heart pounding on my chest even harsher than I ever expect it to be. Never thought there would be a day I would tell him. Until now, gathering the courage to speak once more.

"I'm falling in love with Masamune even more. I confess my love to him on the night of Kazu birthday party" I confess

"What..."

"I need some time to think about it alright"

"I'll wait as long as it takes Ritsu"

I heard Masamune voice once more before seeing Ryo retrieving his suitcase and his jacket. Placing a kiss on my cheek once more as he holds me tightly in his arms. I felt him breathing against my neck. I shiver down to my spine as he continues to breathe down my neck. Releasing me from his arms before leaving the apartment. All I heard was the door closing before tears started rolling down my cheeks once more.

What am I supposed to tell Takano-san now?, I thought

I began to sob quietly against the sheets as I took a glance of my promise ring. I didn't know what to do now since I'm engaged to Ryo even though I still love Takano Masamune. I don't want to be separated from him ever again.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11: True Love and Saying Goodbye

Chapter 11: True Love and Saying Goodbye

 **Masamune POV**

Today is another one rare day offs from work and gotten another day off since Isaka did owe me big time. Especially that night of Kazu birthday since I did took his place for very special meeting. If I didn't came back that night I couldn't have given Onodera his present and confess my true feelings for him. I couldn't forget those tears after I put the ring on his finger. I wore my every day at the apartment or whenever Onodera is around and he does the same. We've been closer than ever before since ten years ago and now I'm determined to stay with him forever as my husband.

 _I love you too_

Hearing those words again just make my heart flutters knowing that Onodera is still in love with me. Hopefully, one day I wish we can stay together on the bed just like that talking to each other about our life. Even it takes another ten years to get an answer from Ritsu it'll be worth the wait. Being together with Ritsu once more is all I wish nothing more and nothing less. My heart pounds my chest as I kept thinking about my little brunette smiling and bashful face. A light chuckle escapes from my mouth as I knew I still love Onodera Ritsu.

 **Onodera POV**

As I lay on the bed thinking about the engagement my mother sets me up with Ryo. Why didn't she tell me herself through phone or in person? Knowing I'm going to marry my best friend from England. We never even dated once but did share a few kisses and had a little make out session before. Though if I married Ryo then I won't see Masamune again and break his promise. Sobbing quietly against my pillows as I memorize Takano-san words that special night of my birthday.

I want to let you know that I'll always love you no matter what ok. I was devastated when I lost you, find out you had a fiancee, and when I learn you started working with the Emerald department I couldn't but be relief that you're still alive and came back into my life.

Biting my lower lip harshly not caring if I make it bleed or not. Everything was going well for us but I'm going to married Ryo. I don't want to marry Ryo...I ...I...I want to married Masamune! Taking a light gasp that escaped from my mouth after I shouted my thoughts out. I can't deny it anymore I love Takano Masamune, I know it sounds crazy about I love him. I have to see him right now or things will be too late.

Masamune...I love you...I love you too much

 **Third POV**

Almost a month has passed since the Ritsu mother decided for the young brunette married his best friend. Most people congratulate the young editors except for Takano-san who was taking a cigarette break outside. Ever since he heard about the engagement during a business in Isaka place...again. The amber eyed man kept his distance away from the young brunette since knowing that he'll hurt him. The thought of losing Onodera to that man could be one of his worst nightmares. Dropping the cigarette down on the before putting it out with his foot.

Didn't bother to notice the door opening by a certain brunette who was catching his breath. Masamune turns his face away from the brunette avoiding to look at his eyes. What can he say to the man he loves being to another? He felt Onodera arms wrapping around his chest as the young brunette place himself against his back. The silence took over the thick atmosphere between the two editors with no words spoken.

"Masamune please listen..."

"How could you?!" Masamune interrupted the brunette

"Masamune please listen to me. I never wanted this engagement to happen in the first"

"Why don't you tell that to Ryo your beloved fiancee "

"Please Masamune, don't turn away from me"

"Why not?! You have Ryo for the rest of your life as your husband"

" I don't want to marry Ryo!"

Breathing heavily as those words escaped from Onodera mouth while the tears stream down his cheeks. A light sob leaving Masamune speechless unable to move his entire body. The love of his life refuses to marry his close friend that he fell in love deeply with while in London.

"Why ...not...?!" Masamune stutters

"I can't lose you again Masamune, I love you"

"I love you but now I can't be with you anymore"

"What are you saying?!"

"If everyone knows about us then it could lead a bad reputation on your family company and I don't to be the cause of that"

"Masamune, please I can't bare to lose you once more"

"Neither can I Ritsu but it's for the best, but remember my love I won't stop loving you or even forget about you"

The amber eyed man pulled the young brunette in his arms embracing Ritsu tightly just one last night. Ritsu endless tears continue to stream down his cheeks but soon cut off by Masamune lips. Kissing every tear away before Ritsu pull the editor in chief into a sweet smoldering kiss. His small legs were being wrapped around Masamune waist as the boss licked the young brunette lips twice. Masamune rubbed his lower region against Ritsu's making him whimper softly.

"Masa...mune...mmmm"

"Ri...Ritsu"

The raven haired carelessly tore Ritsu shirt off letting the garment drop to the ground he kisses Ritsu's neck all the down to his chest. Moaning and whimpering from the little uke drove Ritsu mind crazy. He wanted to feel him letting his hands roam all over his back as his beloved continue kissing his chest. Not sure how long time has gone by but soon both editors are now shirtless. Masamune hands slid down to Ritsu thighs causing the brunette to gasp lightly.

Both men stare at each other with lust but mostly with love knowing this could be their last lovemaking. Love is so mysterious, wonderful, but also, can betray you with one stab on the back. Sometimes love will never go the way people wanted to be but guess that just part of life. Masamune and Ritsu lips met once more, this time, it felt with passion and no rushing of tongue twisting and turning. The young brunette tangles his hand into Masamune hair as they kiss a while longer while before breaking the kiss. They didn't notice that it was already dark outside but both of them didn't care.

"Masamune, I love you"

"Ritsu..."

"I don't care if I'm engaged to Ryo or not but I love you"

"I love you too Ritsu and I'll never forget about you"

"Neither will I"

 **Onodera POV**

I wasn't sure how long I stayed outside with Masamune making love with him. I didn't care though since tonight will be our final goodbye. I know I should've cut off the engagement but Masamune didn't want my family to be ruined. He's so gentle and kind whenever it comes to this situation. Walking down to the lobby meeting Ryo, my fiancee now and soon to be husband. I saw Masamune and gave him a small sad smile

 **Masamune POV**

I didn't care how many hours or minutes pass by when I made love with Ritsu outside. I let him keep my jacket since I carelessly ripped his shirt. Walking down to the lobby I saw Ritsu talking with Ryo for a bit. My heart eventually tore apart knowingly my beloved will marry another man that I fear to lose. Now it already came true since I didn't want to put Onodera family at risk by giving them a bad reputation because of me. I saw Ritsu staring at me with a small sad smile. I return the smile back at him knowing this is our final goodbye.

 **Onodera POV**

Masamune...

 **Masamune POV**

Ritsu...

 **Onodera and Takano POV**

Goodbye...


	12. Chapter 12: Orange and Father Advise

Chapter 12 Orange and Father advise

Onodera POV

8 months later

Watching outside by the windows taking a glance of the snow falling to the ground slowly. My forehead press against the cold glass as the warm tears trail down my cheeks. It's been so long since I saw Masamune that night. He would call me every once in awhile just to hear my voice and sometimes text but it rarely happens. One day he stops calling me and texting after a month of our last lovemaking. Every morning I often woke up crying without even knowing. I live at my parent mansion now while sharing a room with Ryo since he is my fiancee and soon to be husband. Mother decided the big day would be on Christmas eve. My heart flinch knowing that day is Masamune birthday. How could I marry my best friend on the day of my first love birthday?

Every afternoon Ryo and I would walk around the garden admiring the flowers and the rest of the nature around us. The white roses are the only flowers I would avoid since last White Day during work Masamune brought a bouquet just for me. A new beginning just for the both of us. I cherish those white roses as if my life have depended on it. Ryo notices it but never questions me about it. Probably he knew the reason but won't with talk me about it. That just Ryo he always caring about me whenever I'm feeling heartbroken or lonely. He would often kiss me on the cheeks but mostly on the lips. There were times I don't kiss him back since I'm too busy thinking about Masamune wondering what's he doing right now.

I never saw him again after 8 months of separation which it kills me on the inside. Is Masamune eating and getting enough sleep? Is he seeing someone ...else? Biting my lower lip harshly as more tears drop onto my hands. The thought of Masamune moving onto someone else tore my heart apart. Sobbing on the window lane not knowing who enter my room as I felt a hand on my heart.

"No more tears my son," said Otou-san

"Otou-san..." I replied

"Let gets you out of this room my son"

Otou-san lead me out of my bedroom as he wipes my tears away with his handkerchief. My father understands my situation better than Okaa-san since she never listens to me not even for one minute. That why I have a better relationship with my father than with my own mother. I wasn't sure how things ended up now but it wasn't what I had excepted for my entire life. Ryo and I are bound to be married since we do love each other but I don't want to marry him. Does that mean I don't love him that way anymore? Won't explain it to you at all since I don't know the answer to myself yet.

A few minutes pass as we walked down the hall together not caring if I'm wearing my wedding dress. Mother wanted to make a few alteration before the day of the wedding and I hated it. Wasn't sure what happen next but all I know is that Otou-san lead us to the piano room. I gave my father a small smile knowing if I was upset about something father would lead to the piano room singing our special song together.

"Today we won't be playing our special song"

"Huh?"

"You'll sing Orange"

"Orange?"

"Yes, I use to sing that song every night for you while you were young"

"But I don't know the lyrics Otou-san"

"You don't need to know the lyrics, my son. Let the lyrics know you"

That easier said than done. Sometimes I really don't understand my father choice of words before we sing our song. I sigh quietly as Otou-san began playing the piano for a couple of seconds. All of sudden a light breeze sings into my ears as I saw a bright orange sunlight. It shines through the city but I'm entire confused since it's the beginning of winter.

"Ritsu..." whispers a voice

"Masamune" I whisper back

 _ **Orange**_

 _Chiisana kata o nabete aruita_

 _Nandemonai koto de warai ai_

 _Onaji yume o mitsumete ita_

 _Mimi o sumaseba ima demo kikoeru_

 _Kiminokoe orenji-iro ni somaru machi no naka_

 _Kimi ga inai to hontou ni taikutsu da ne_

 _Samishii to ieba warawa rete shimau kedo_

 _Nokosareta mono nandomo tashikameru yo_

 _Kieru koto naku kagayaiteru_

 _Ameagari no sora no you na kokoro ga hareru youna_

 _Kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru_

 _Kitto futari wa ano hi no mama mujakina kodomo no mama_

 _Meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite_

 _Hitori ni nareba fuan ni naru to_

 _Nemuritaku nai yoru wa hanashi tsudzukete ita_

 _kimi wa korekara nani o mite iku ndarou_

 _watashi wa koko de nani o mite iku nodarou_

 _shizumu yuuyake orenji ni somaru machini_

 _sotto namida o azukete miru_

 _nanoku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai_

 _kawaranakute mo kawatte shimatte mo kimiwa kimidayo shinpai nai yo_

 _itsuka futari ga otona ni natte sutekinahito ni deatte_

 _kakegae no nai kazoku o tsurete kono basho de aeruto ii na_

 _ameagari no sora no youna kokoro ga hareru youna_

 _kimi no egao o oboete iru omoide shite egao ni naru_

 _nan oku mo no hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai_

 _meguru kisetsu o kakenukete iku sorezore no ashita o mite_

 _sorezore no yume o erande_

Soon the warm sunlight and light breeze vanish once I open my eyes seeing my father giving a sad smile. I notice my cheeks were slightly wet with tears drops on my hands. Was I crying while singing my father song? Otou-san hugged me tightly as my tears continue to stream down my cheeks silently. How can this beautiful song make me cry as I sang? I didn't understand at all. Otou-san wipes my tears away once more before placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Go with Masamune your true love," said my father

"What? But father what about the wedding?" I asked

"I don't care about the wedding. I care for my son happiness with the man he truly loves"

"Otou-san..."

"Don't make the same mistake I did"

The same mistake he did? What mistake did he do back in his good old days? Otou-san sighs sadly before pulling out a silver locket. I remember seeing it before when I was younger but my father would often hide it in his office. He never let anyone see it including me. Every night I would see him in his office crying with the locket clutch in his hand. Breaks my heart seeing my father cry because of that locket.

"This locket isn't just any old locket my son. It's my last gift from the man who was my true love"

"Man? Otou-san were you? Did you?"

"Yes, I love and dated another man during my high school year. I loved him so much with all heart. But when your grandparents set me up with your mother,my first love gave him this locket as a symbol our final goodbye and eternal love. I love him and still do to this very day."

"Otou-san...Gomenasai"

"It's alright my son, I could've chosen my first love but instead, I choose to keep my parents proud instead keep my own happiness. You have the choice that I never have Ritsu. Don't let these situations destroy your own happiness"

"Arigato Otou-san"

"Anytime my son"

I hugged my father tightly before rushing out of the piano room. Didn't care if I was still wearing my dress but I have to see Masamune. I can't last another month, weeks, or days with him.

Thank you, Father


	13. Chapter 13: The Decision

Chapter 13 The Decision

 **Onodera POV**

Rushing down the stairs as I continue tripping over my wedding dress. I burst into my mother's room while I tried catching my breath. With father words and encourage for my love for Masamune it's I stand up to my mother. I receive a scowled face from her but I ignore it. Time to end letting my mother control over my life once and for all.

"Ritsu! What is the meaning of this?!" she shouted

"I decided not to marry Ryo, Okaa-san"

"What?! Ritsu this marriage is very important for the company and our family!"

"What about my own happiness mother! I never wanted this marriage in the first place!"

I never shouted or talk back to my mother since I fear for the consequences but now I don't care. Mother looked in shock when I yell at her for the first time. Her hand connected to my cheek along with a loud smack. As my face was turned away from her raging dark brown eyes as my cheek sting from her slap. No tears stream down my cheek as I stare at my mother not backing down one bit.

"How dare you talk back to your mother like that! Leave my room at once and you're marrying Ryo whether you like it or not"

"No okaa-san! It's about you listen to me for once Okaa-san. During my high school years, you pressure me to date An-chan and even force an engagement on us. I told you a thousand times that I never loved her that way. You always pressure me to do something that you want to best for yourself, not me. I never wanted another engagement especially if I'm marrying Ryo. Yes, I do love him but just not the same anymore. I love another man who cherishes me as if I'm his most valuable gem. He took good care of me and listen to my problems when you didn't. He's my first and true love from my high school years"

"Ritsu..." Okaa-san whisper

"I won't let you take control of my life anymore than you already have. I don't care if you disown me for disobeying your wish or loving another man. I will make my own choices now in my life. Not you ever again"

As my mother stood speechless right before my eyes I walked away from her finally free from her grasp. A thousand weights lifted off my shoulder as I finally stood up to my mother. I fear about it every day since I started high school mother never listens to me anymore and only thought about her happiness without thinking about my own happiness. Walking through the halls reaching to my room seeing Ryo by the door.

"Ryo..."

"It's ok, I heard everything from your mother room"

"Gomenasai Ryo, I know you were excited about the wedding but it just my heart"

Ryo cut me off when putting his finger on my lips with a small smile. He put my entire body against his chest embracing me tightly. Tiny wet droplets landed on my shoulder as Ryo rubbed my back. Within seconds, his lips were against my and couldn't help but kiss him back. The kiss lasted a short time but was sweet and passion just like Ryo I know and cherish.

"I love you Ritsu but I now know that your heart belongs to Masamune"

"You're letting me go?"

"I'm letting you be reunited with the man you truly love"

"Arigato, Ryo"

His soft sweet lips were pressed against my forehead before releasing me from his arms. The times when love seems cruel at the moment but somehow there always a happy moment in our never ending stories.


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited

Chapter 14 Reunited

Tick tock tick tock any seconds now Christmas eve will come and the day of Masamune birthday. The amber eyes stare at the city out as the white snow silently landed on his hand. Seeing the city light across the bridge also the memories when he came here last time with Ritsu. Admitting his relationship with Yokozawa but also confessing that he never forgot about the brunette. The most beautiful man on earth he had come to love sudden been taken from his grasp. Eight months without seeing Onodera in person has been killing Masamune on the inside as much on the outside.

Letting a sad sigh out with a small fog escape from his mouth, missing his Ritsu dearly. The editor in chief has been wondering if Ritsu's married or not. Just the thought of it clenched the amber-eyed man heart. He only calls the brunette a few times just one month after they say their say goodbye. Wasn't Onodera fault that he fallen in love with him also Ryo. If he hasn't laugh that day then maybe, maybe none of this would've happened in the first place. He wanted to shed tears every day and night either at work or after work. Ritsu may not be the first person he dated but he is first true love.

His voice sings inside Masamune mind when the first time he spoke to me. All he said was his name with a hint of blush on his cheeks. The way he spoke and acted all awkward at the moment made the raven-haired man laugh a bit on the inside. When they made love for the first time in his bedroom was the best night of his life. The wonderful memories of the past and the present finally brought the tears leaving Masamune amber eyes. The warm tears stream down the editor-in-chief frozen cheeks. The thought of losing Ritsu would be the last thing he needs to be broken again.

 _Masamune, I love you_

Those words would whispers over and over again before the older man would fall asleep. The loneliness without his beloved meant nothing in life. He can never be happy the same ever again. Inside his hand lies Onodera promise ring that the young brunette has to give up in order to say goodbye one last time. If the young brunette were to return to him right now Masamune wouldn't hesitate to place the ring back on his finger. He wanted to see him, hug him, kiss him, and love him.

"Masamune," said a voice

 **Masamune POV**

I thought my ears were tricking at the moment as I heard Ritsu voice. Ever since we parted ways I couldn't forget about him. Onodera Ritsu has always been on my mind none stop with his voice and smile. Even I wish for my beloved to return in my arms but I know that it won't ever happen. I would give anything to with him. I'll never see him ever again for the rest of my life.

"Don't say that!" shouted the voice

Snapping out of my thoughts as I turn around seeing my beloved breathing heavily in of me. Cover in snow from hair to shoulders with a wedding gown that captures his beautiful figure. What caught me off guard the most was that Onodera wasn't wearing any shoes or jacket at all. Rushing toward him while taking my jacket off after I wipe the snow off his shoulders and hair.

"What you were thinking Ritsu? Letting the snow cover you like that."

"I wanted to see you Masamune"

My heart flutters just hearing him say that but my main concern about Ritsu getting sick. Covering his body with my jacket as the coldness brushes against my arms. What was Onodera thinking running outside in the show barefooted and also not wearing a jacket? Placing my arms around him tightly as my jacket cover his body. His cheeks and hands felt like frozen ices.

"Are you still cold Ritsu?"

"No, I'm not cold anymore since I'm with you now"

"Why did you come?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Aren't you marrying Ryo!"

"The wedding and engagement if off. I decided not to marry Ryo"

"Ritsu.."

"My heart and love only belong you"

I couldn't help myself but place my lips against Ritsu's. His lips were warm despair the harsh cold winter winds. I felt him kissing back with his arms wrapping my neck. Our lips move in sync as Onodera moan lightly during the kiss. Heavy breathing and hearing my beloved moan just drove my mind insane. Soon our lips were separated taking in a deep breathe before I kiss Ritsu cheek.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Where else would you be on your birthday and also this is my favorite place to be with you"

"Onodera..."

"Takano Masamune, I love you and always will forever"

"I love you too, Onodera Ritsu"

 **Onodera POV**

Masamune places our forehead together with our hand intertwined as one. He kissed my cheeks, nose, and lips once more when I saw a familiar silver jewel. My promise rings that Masamune has given to me on my birthday. He slid the ring on my right ring finger which brought a smile upon of faces.

"Onodera Ritsu, will you stay with me forever and be my future husband"

"Yes"

Masamune slowly places his lips on my own starting a passion kiss. It didn't start to be all rough and heavily making out but just a simple kiss. All of the sudden Masamune lifted me in the air without looking away from my eyes. He spin us letting laughter and happiness out after being separated for several months. We fell down on the snow together laughing once more. This is worth the wait after being away from Masamune for so long but now we're together as lovers.

 **HELLO MINA-SAN**

 **We just ended Onodera Love Traingle and there will be a squeal call "** ** _The Wedding"_** **in which I will rewrite the story and posted it tomorrow morning or afternoon so stay tune**


End file.
